Elsa and Riku's Frozen Adventure
by MartyMcfly12D
Summary: Elsa and Anna are nearly captured by Heartless in Arendelle and saved by some stranger and then are separated when forced to leave their home. Elsa meets Maleficent who tries to take her heart, but then she's saved by Riku. Elsa and Riku will then travel to other worlds, fighting Disney villains and Heartless trying to find the ones they care for.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's my first frozen and kingdom hearts crossover. This first chapter is where Elsa and Anna are nearly captured by heartless but someone saves them and gets them out of their world. ok here we go.**

* * *

><p>Eight months had passed since the eternal winter. Elsa and Anna finally got to be together like they wanted, Elsa was free from isolation, and Kristoff had just recently proposed to Anna.<p>

It started out as just a calm and warm spring night. Elsa and Anna were out sitting on a hill watching the stars. All of the sudden something caught Anna's eye. She saw a strange black shadow figure,e with yellow glowing eyes moving flatly on the ground.

"Elsa, what is that?" Anna asked her sister.

The creature started to come toward them now on its feet. It leapt at them, Elsa blasted it with her powers and it burst into darkness.

After Elsa destroyed it, more started to appear in front of them.

"Elsa?" Anna said getting scared.

"Get behind me, Anna," Elsa said grabbing her little sister.

But then those black creatures started to appear all around and surround them.

All those creatures leapt at them, but then someone saved them.

Elsa and Anna looked to see a man in a black robe with his hood up, and he was wielding two strange looking giant keys as weapons. He swiftly struck the creatures that leapt at him.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked the man.

"No time for questions, you need to get out of here," the man said opening a black and purple shadowy portal from behind Elsa and Anna.

"You want us to go through that?" Anna asked.

"Go! Before the Heartless take this world," he said as he used a force of magic to push them both into the portal.

* * *

><p>Elsa had woken up after a while, from being forced through the portal.<p>

She looked to see she was in a place with waterfalls going up instead of down, and she also saw a big weird looking castle.

"Where are we Anna?" Elsa asked.

But when she looked, Anna was nowhere to be seen.

"Anna! Anna!" Elsa said calling out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, how do you like that? Elsa and Anna get attacked by heartless and Roxas comes in and saves them. Next chapter is where maleficent tries to take Elsa's heart. What else will happen next? Read and find out.<strong>


	2. Meet Riku

**Alright, here's the next chapter. This is where Elsa meets Maleficent and then nearly gets her heart taken by the heartless. But then Riku comes in and saves her, so after that their adventure begins.**

* * *

><p>Elsa had paced back and forth, worried about Anna.<p>

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice said.

Elsa turned and saw a woman with pale green skin, black horns on her head, she had yellow eyes, she wore a long black dress, and she had a long scepter.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked getting scared.

"I am Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil."

"What do you want from me?" Elsa asked.

"Your heart. I've come to collected your heart and feed it to the darkness."

Maleficent then summoned a group of Shadow Heartless.

"No, please, no!" Elsa said dropping to her knees.

"Take her!" Maleficent commanded the Heartless.

The Heartless leapt toward Elsa, but then they were struck down.

Elsa heard someone yelling. She looked up and saw a young man with long silver spikey hair, he had a sleeveless shirt that was yellow on front, black on the back, he had black gloves on, he wore blue pants, blue and gray shoes, and he was wielding a red and blue sword.

After he struck all of the Heartless down, he turned to Maleficent.

"Hello Maleficent," he said.

"Riku!" Maleficent said. "We meet again."

"Trying to take another innocent person's heart? I don't think so!" he said raising his sword.

"You shall rue the day you turned from the darkness! For soon I shall have your heart, and you will make a powerful Heartless doing my bidding!" Maleficent said as she cackled and vanished into a bunch of green fire.

Riku then made his sword vanish into a shroud of darkness and he went over to Elsa.

"You need some help?" Riku asked holding his hand out for her.

"Thank you," Elsa said taking his hand and getting up. "You saved me. Who was that?"

"That was Maleficent. She's a really evil witch. She steals people's hearts, feeds them to the darkness and they become Heartless."

"Heartless? That's what they're called? Those things attacked me and my sister in my world," Elsa said.

"Where are you from and what's your name?" Riku asked.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. And I got separated from my sister when I came here. Me and her were out at night watching the stars when those things you call Heartless attacked. We were saved by a man in a black robe, and he pushed us through a dark portal, and that's how I ended up here, but I don't know where my sister is."

"Hey, just calm down. I might not know where your sister is, but I can help you find her."

"You'd do that?" Elsa asked getting happy.

"Sure, because the truth is, I'm looking for someone too, my friend from my island Sora. And I'll bet you anything that your sister and my best friend are together," Riku said.

"So it looks like we have a big adventure ahead of us," Elsa said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Riku."

"Well then, Riku, let's do this thing," Elsa said as she and Riku took each other's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's where I'm stopping for now. But the next chapter, the entire journey begins along with a great big adventure, Elsa and Riku will travel to other worlds fighting off Heartless and some Disney villains. And each chapter will get better as I go along.<strong>


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Ok, here's chapter 3. This is where Elsa and Riku start their adventure. They'll go through other worlds, using Riku's dark powers, and I might even add in Riku Replica. The first place they'll go to when they leave Hollow Bastion, just wait for the next chapter. Plus I'll also add in where Anna ended up. Ok, let's go.**

* * *

><p>Anna had woken up in a place she'd never seen. She was at a part where she was up against a brick wall, there was a wooden gate in front of her, and crates all around.<p>

"I'm definitely not in Arendelle anymore," Anna said to herself.

She then left where she was, the entire place was empty. The streets were lit with lampposts and she saw a few big doors, and a place called the Accessory Shop.

"Where am I," Anna asked.

"Traverse Town," a voice said.

Anna turned to see a boy with spikey brown hair, blue eyes, red shorts, a blue and white t-shirt, he wore a crown shaped necklace, and yellow tennis shoes.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm Sora. Who are you?"

"I'm Anna, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Arendelle? So you're from another world," Sora pointed out. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and my sister Elsa were out at night in Arendelle, when these strange black shadow creatures appeared."

"Did they have glowing yellow eyes, sharp claws, and antenna's?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Anna replied.

"You were attacked by Shadows."

"Shadows?" Anna asked confused.

"They're Heartless. So how'd you end up here?"

"I remember that as those things you call Heartless attacked us, a guy in a black robe wielding two big keys fought them, then he pushed us through a portal, and I ended up here."

"You were saved by Roxas," Sora said knowing who she was talking about.

"Who's Roxas?" Anna asked.

"He's a member of a group called Organization 13. Most of them are bad, except Roxas and this other guy Axel."

"So, what do I do? I need to find my sister. How am I supposed to get home?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I have friends here who'll take care of you, until we find your sister," Sora said.

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Come on let's go. But stay close to me, there's Heartless here too," Sora said pulling out a long silver key with a yellow handle.

* * *

><p>Back in Hollow Bastion, Elsa and Riku were getting set to leave.<p>

"So, how are we gonna get out of here?" Elsa asked.

"Like this," Riku said opening up a dark portal.

"Another one? That's how I got here. Where'd you learn to do that?" Elsa asked.

"I'll explain later. Do you want to find your sister or not? This is the only way," Riku said.

"I'm not so sure about this," Elsa said walking up to the portal.

"Do you trust me?" Riku asked.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Elsa said.

"Take my hand," Riku said holding his hand out.

Elsa then took his hand and they walked into the portal.

After they left, Maleficent and Hades appeared.

"So, the girl's got powers of ice, huh?" Hades asked.

"Yes. But now I'm wondering, should we turn her into a Heartless, or make her a slave of darkness. Either way, she might be useful to us," Maleficent said smiling wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, looks like maleficent and hades are devising an evil plan. Will their plan succeed? Or will Riku foil it? And Anna, it'll take a while before she and Elsa are reunited, but this adventure will be great as it goes along.<strong>


	4. The Bot-Fight

**Ok, here we have chapter 4. This is where Elsa and Riku end up in the town known as San Fransokyo, you know it as the world of Big Hero 6.**

* * *

><p>Elsa and Riku had come through the portal, they'd ended up in a place filled with big buildings, and the streets shined with light in the night sky.<p>

But they ended up in an alleyway, and they heard something coming from farther down.

"Riku, what is that?" Elsa asked.

"Not sure, but it's coming from down there. Let's have a look," Riku said, drawing the soul eater and they went down the alley.

Farther down, there was a big crowd of people. In the middle, two of them were sitting, and in a ring, two small robots were fighting remote controlled.

One was a guy, who was really fat, he wore a purple jumpsuit with yellow stripes on the sleeves, he had his hair slicked down, and his robot was yellow, silver and black.

The opponent was female, she had black lipstick and eyeliner, pink hair in spikey pom-poms, and everything she was wearing was black. Her robot was black and red.

The female fighter's robot knocked the other one to the ground. When it went up the yellow and black robot grabbed the other one, and with a saw hand, it dominated the robot.

"The winner by total annihilation, Yama!" an announcer, who had her black hair tied in a bun on top of her head, wearing an eye patch called out.

"Who else wants to step into the ring with little Yama?" Yama called out.

Everyone just stayed silent.

"Can I try?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see a kid with shaggy black hair, wearing a red T-shirt, and a navy blue sweater.

"I have a robot. I built it myself," the boy said, holding a little stick figure robot with a yellow happy face.

Yama just stayed silent for a few seconds, then he bust out laughing. Along with Yama, the entire crowed laughed at him. Even Riku couldn't help but slightly chuckle.

"Beat it, kid. House rules, you gotta pay to play," the woman with the eye patch said, holding up a plate with a lid on it.

"Is this enough?" the kid asked, holding a handful of money.

"What's your name, little boy?" Yama asked.

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

"Prepare your bot, Zero," Yama said, as they both put their money in the plate.

Once the two sat down, Yama cracked his neck. Hiro did the same, imitating the sound of a neck cracking.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Fight!" the announcer said.

Hiro's robot had gotten up, and moved toward Yama's like it wanted to hug it. Then in only a few seconds, Yama's robot took a heavy hit that made Hiro's robot fall apart.

"That was my first fight. Can I try again?" Hiro asked.

"No one likes a sore loser. Go home, kid," Yama said about to claim his winnings.

"I've got more money," Hiro said holding a big roll of cash.

Yama looked at it and then was really determined to double his winnings. They both put their money in the plate again, then the fight started again.

"Mega-Bot, destroy," Hiro said grinning.

The robot's face then turned into an evil smiley red one. It then went to Yama's robot, making it trash itself. Within a minute or two, Hiro's robot trashed Yama's.

After the fight, Yama just sat there stuttering.

"Hey, I'm surprised as you are, honest. You wanna go again?" Hiro asked, claiming his winnings.

Yama and a couple other men then came up and pinned Hiro to a wall.

"No one hustles little Yama. Teach him a lesson," Yama said taking Hiro's robot.

"We better help him," Riku said, as he and Elsa went over there.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Riku said.

"Stay out of this, kid," one of the guys said.

Just then, someone on a moped came, knocking those men over.

"Hiro! Get on!" the guy said.

"Tadashi" Hiro said, happy to see him.

Before Hiro could get on, those goons got back up, and grabbed Hiro.

Before they could do anything, Riku blasted them with a dark fireball.

"Go!" Riku yelled.

"Thank you!" the older kid said.

One Hiro was on, he and the other guy rode off.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked.<p>

"Yeah," Hiro replied.

"Are you hurt?" Tadashi asked.

"No."

"Then what were you thinking?! Knucklehead!" Tadashi said hitting Hiro.

* * *

><p>Back with Elsa and Riku, they had made it through the crowd of people. When they were through, Hiro and Tadashi rushed passed on the moped. They were going to catch up with them, but then a group of robot type Heartless appeared in front of them.<p>

Riku drew his Soul Eater and then went up striking the Heartless down. Elsa was using her magic to blast the Heartless and throw ice shards at them.

Once all the Heartless were defeated, they went to catch up with the others. When they saw them, they were getting arrested, along with everyone else who participated in the bot-fights.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Riku had then left and then a little while later, found the jail.<p>

Standing in front of the place was a woman with short brown hair, wearing a black top, and blue pants.

Then, Hiro and Tadashi came out.

"Hey. Hi, Aunt Cass," the boys said.

"Are you guys okay? Tell me you're okay," she said, hugging them.

"We're fine. We're okay," the boys said.

"Good. Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking?" she said, pulling them by their ears.

* * *

><p>Later, Elsa and Riku were outside of town, looking for Anna and Sora. Then, they came to a building that was really big and lit with light.<p>

"What's this place?" Elsa asked, as they walked up to the building.

"Hey, I know you two! You're the ones who helped my brother."

They turned to see the two boys from earlier.

"Hey, I never caught your names," the older one said.

"Oh, of course. I'm Elsa and this is Riku."

"You're new here aren't you? I came here to pick up some stuff, I go to school here. But if you want, I can show you around."

"Sure, we'd love to see it," Riku said.

"Then let's go. By the way, I'm Tadashi Hamada, and that's my brother Hiro."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, that's all for this chapter. In the next one, Tadashi will introduce Baymax and then it'll move throughout the movie, fighting off heartless and Mr. kabuki.<strong>


End file.
